Mind Poop (3.5e Power)
Mah boi, this '''PINGAS' is what all true Mama Luigis toast for! To protect the loyfe cycle! I need scissors! 61! Pinch the enclosed instruction book! I will make you a face! YOU DARE BRING smoke TO MY LAIR? YOU MUST DIE!!! Grab life by the conkers and make it shout GAME OVER YEAHHHHHH!!!!!'' This power floods the mind of its target with a cavalcade of utter inanity and nonsense. A victim that fails its Will save has its senses utterly overridden by the insanity you've implanted into its brain, and is treated as though it's fallen victim to a sensory deprivationSpell Compendium spell. The power effect surrounds the subject in a storm of frightfully bizarre sights and sounds that make absolutely no sense, which blocks all auditory, olfactory, taste, and visual sensations, and also blocks finely tuned senses of touch (such as those that provide tremorsense). The victim is effectively blinded and deafened, and gains no benefit from blindsense, blindsight, scent, or tremorsense. In addition to those effects, the insane images block out even telepathic or empathetic links the subject might possess with other creatures, and for every round that the effect lasts, the victim is forced to make another Will save or suffer 1 point of damage to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma - the sensations are so aberrant to all notions of sense and logic that they slowly shatter the mind. Even if the target succeeds on its initial Will save, it's still dazed for 3 rounds as a result of the utter stupidity of what you just forced into its brain. The inane imagery is so bizarre that it affects you to some extent, as well. You suffer 1 point of Wisdom damage (not Wisdom burn) when you manifest this power. Augment: You may spend 2 additional power points to increase the range of this power from touch to close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels), then another 2 additional points to increase the range from close to medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level), and then another 2 additional points to increase the range from medium to long (400 ft. + 40 ft./level). (In total, you spend 4 additional power points to grant the power medium range, or 6 additional power points to grant the power long range.) You may spend 4 additional power points to extend the duration from concentration + 1 round/2 levels to concentration + 1 round/level. If you do, you may then spend 2 additional power points to extend the duration by 1 round, which you may do any number of times until you reach the maximum number of points you're allowed to spend on a single power. You may spend 2 additional power points to negate the Wisdom damage that you would otherwise suffer for manifesting this power. You may spend 4 additional power points to convert the ability damage inflicted by this power to ability burn. If you do, you may then spend 4 additional power points to convert the ability burn to ability drain. (You spend 8 total additional power points to make this power inflict ability drain.) This does not apply to the Wisdom damage you inflict to yourself by manifesting this power. For every 2 additional power points you spend augmenting this power, its save DC increases by 1. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Power Category:User:Luigifan18